Night of Wonder
by Kuko-chan
Summary: Riku hates Halloween. That is until Kairi convinces him to do a matching Wonderland costume with her and Sora. But she fails to mention that Sora will be playing the role of the blond heroine. Sexual tension? Most definitely. RxS cross-dressing smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **You know the drill with disclaimers. The very fact that FFnet exists and hasn't been sued collectively yet is solid proof that I don't need to explain that I _don't_ own Kingdom Hearts. Yet. ;) This story contains vulgar language, boy/boy situations, smut, costumes, candy, and a non-bitchy Kairi. Take caution while reading and always pack a flashlight wherever you go because you never know when you'll need it most. Enjoy!

**Night of Wonder**

Chapter 1

As I lie here in bed next to Sora's warm, softly-breathing body, I can't help but wonder how the hell I got here and how things progressed down this path. Just last week, I never would have dreamed that this would happen. But everything changed the day Kairi convinced me to go to Tidus' Halloween party.

*

Exactly five days ago, I was lying face down on Kairi's bed, grimacing at the idea of dressing up for a kid's holiday. All the students from our school were going to the party, even Sora, who was conveniently missing today, making up some excuse about a project being due in two days.

Maybe I was disillusioned by the idea of Halloween because I knew the truth about what lurks in the darkness. I experienced firsthand what it was like to be a monster, not just a kid in a costume. Maybe I was uncomfortable with the idea of spending an extended amount of time around people I didn't really consider friends. People like Selphie and Tidus and Wakka. It went without saying that Sora and Kairi were the only two true friends I had, but after spending a couple years away from home, a rift formed between me and all my former friends; the ones who didn't go through the same hell that the three of us went through.

Plus, I haven't been trick-or-treating since I was 12. It's so juvenile.

"But it's not trick-or-treating, Riku," Kairi insisted from her desk. "It's a party! There's gonna be apple-bobbing, pumpkin-carving, games, and most importantly, drinking!" I grimaced again. Teens and alcohol didn't mix well in my mind. I'm not much of drinker and I hate hanging out with others who do.

"I'll pass, thanks," I muttered, flipping on my back. The thing was Tidus didn't have the courtesy of inviting me to his own party himself. He had Kairi do it for him, and maybe that's what really made me uncomfortable about this whole party thing. Maybe no one actually wanted me there but they were inviting me out of pity. No one but Kairi and Sora knew what happened to me over the last few years and even then, they only knew the bare minimum. I preferred to spare them of the gruesome details.

"Stop brooding, I can feel it all the way over here." Ah, I forgot my perceptive princess could sense every little moping session I've ever had, internal or otherwise, even when she's not around. As soon as the negative thoughts would begin, I'd get a phone call from wherever she was at the time and she'd tell me to knock it off and remind me about all the good things in life.

But this was one of those things I wasn't going to indulge in.

"I'm not going," I stated firmly, hoping it would leave no room for arguments. "I'm not a little kid and I don't drink, so I won't fit in."

"Oh c'mon," Kairi begged. "You don't need to drink to have a good time. And what's wrong with clinging to a little bit of your childhood?" Because the last few years of my life have ripped that childhood away from me, leaving the scars still fresh. I don't belong with those happy teens. "Stop brooding…" I mentally gave myself a shake. I promised myself that I wouldn't let my dark past get in the way of living my life. I was stronger than that, but every now and then, I couldn't help thinking pessimistically. It was just the lingering darkness, I'd tell myself, and it'll pass in time. Every teen goes through a temporary fit of insanity where angst and drama seem like daily occurrences, but when you get older, you realise just how insignificant those problems were. Sure, being possessed by an evil Heartless and used as a puppet is a big deal, but who knows, in five years I might look back and think, 'That was nothing!'

"Are you sure Tidus even wants me there?" I mumbled, still clinging to just a bit of teen angst.

"Everyone wants you there! They wouldn't have invited you if they didn't want you! Look…" She straightened up, meaning what she was about to say was important and if I didn't listen carefully, she was going smack me. "A lot of people look up to you. When you came back after being missing for a year, a lot of the kids in our classes thought it was coolest thing – you were suddenly this mysterious celebrity – but they haven't had the courage to speak up because you've been so distant and closed-off. You should spend more time in social situations! Ease back into being a normal teenager."

I sighed dramatically, seeing that I was going to lose this argument one way or another. "I don't have a costume…" It was a last ditch effort, but with five days left until Halloween, I figured it'd be too late to buy anything. But judging by the mischievous look in Kairi's eyes, she had already planned for that rebuttal and had just the counter-suggestion in place.

"I just so happen to have a Mad Hatter costume at my disposal." I did manage to look surprised without having my mouth hanging open like an idiot.

"How?" I asked incredulously. "No one on this island even knows who the Mad Hatter is!"

"I made it myself," Kairi said, beaming proudly. "I made matching costumes too! Sora and I are dressing up as Alice and the Cheshire Cat!" Now my mouth was hanging open.

"How long have you been planning this?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm a fast seamstress."

"And what makes you think I'll agree to any of this?"

"You wouldn't turn down this look would you?" She made the saddest puppy-dog look I'd ever seen in my life, so strong and heart-wrenching that I just couldn't say no.

"Alright… fine. I'll go." The sad look evaporated into a happy smile as Kairi embraced me in a hug.

"Oh thank you!" And just like that, I lost the fight. Looking back, though, maybe it wasn't the puppy-dog look that caused my downfall. With her arms around me and her face buried in a spot between my neck and shoulder, I allowed my thoughts to drift to what she said. Sora was going to this party and he was going to be dressed up as the Cheshire Cat. Somehow, this thought made my face feel warm just a little. I wondered how his costume would look…

*

All week at school, whenever I'd mention the party or breathe a word of Sora's costume to him, he'd clam up and change the subject or immediately stuff his face with food if we were in the cafeteria at the time. It got me thinking that maybe Kairi had conned him into playing along with her little scheme and that maybe she even had a bit of dirt on him that she was using to blackmail him with. That got me thinking even more crazy thoughts that maybe Sora had some deep dark secret he was keeping and I became very much interested in finding out what it was, at which point I had to remind myself that Sora was the cleanest-cut kid I knew and the idea of him harbouring dark secrets was absolutely absurd. I went back to my original assessment that he was simply embarrassed at the idea of dressing up as a pink and purple striped cat.

The night before the party, Kairi showed up at my place with my costume in tow. She had me try it on to make sure it fit and everything looked fine. For the most part, it looked like an assortment of clothing bought from a second-hand clothing store and altered to look like a brand new outfit, but there were interesting accessories, such as the clockwork Keyblade charm necklace she made for me and the top hat with a slick decorative ribbon running inside the brim holding two cards in place – an ace of spades and a joker card. The rest was a fine tailored tailcoat, a pinstripe vest with a white shirt underneath and a tie, and a pair of matching dress pants. I had to admit, I looked rather sharp. Kairi was certainly a talented seamstress.

"You look fabulous!" she squealed when she saw me step out of my room dressed in the full costume. She immediately circled me, adjusting things here and there, preening over her handiwork. "Look at you!" I admired my reflection in the full length mirror conveniently placed in the hallway. I practised a few poses, awkwardly, I might add. I was unsure what kinds of things the Mad Hatter would do, since I only got to meet him briefly.

"So you hang on to the costume," Kairi instructed when it was time for her to leave. "Meet me at my place tomorrow at around 7 and we'll all walk over to Tidus' place." I nodded in understanding and shut the front door behind her as she left waving madly.

*

That night, I dreamed about wandering around Wonderland, lost in a maze of oversized flowers and mushrooms. There was a voice calling me somewhere down the path, but it was so hard to see where I was going. A pair of gleaming teeth materialised out of thin air right before my eyes, causing me to stumble backwards. The teeth grinned at me before a set of eyes appeared, a striking shade of blue, and a few seconds later, an entire body was standing in front of me, a body belonging to none other than Sora. Dressed in purple and pink stripes, he had a cat-like quality to him, eying me like he wanted to pounce. I regarded him warily, unsure of his intentions. He was fixing me with a peculiar smile, like he knew something I didn't. And he said something I didn't understand.

"What do you think this is? A masquerade?" he asked, inching closer to me while his tail swished back and forth. "You've got the wrong guy."

I bolted upright in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. That dream left me feeling weird. It's not unusual for me to dream about Sora – often times, it'd either be memories of our fight against each other just before I lost complete control over my actions; or it'd be the final battle we fought side by side against Xemnas; or very rarely, it'd be one with less-than-noble intentions that left me feeling flush and, um, stimulated – but this dream was just strange. Plain fucking weird.

*

At 7PM on the dot, I rang Kairi's doorbell and waited patiently for her to answer. The door flew open and Kairi eagerly pulled me inside, giving me a crushing hug for a girl her size. I gasped as the air was forced from my lungs and laughed at her enthusiasm. When she pulled back, however, I was surprised to see cat ears protruding from her hair. Then I took in the rest of her appearance. She was wearing a purple pink striped tank top, arm warmers, a purple pink skirt, and matching purple pink striped stockings. There was a cat tail hanging behind her attached to a belt around her waist and a spiked collar around her neck with a leash dangling from it. If I didn't know any better, I would think she'd dressed up as…

"How do you like my Cheshire Cat costume?" she asked with barely contained excitement bubbling up. My eyes widened as I put two and two together.

"Wait… if you're the Cheshire Cat, then Sora is…"

"SHUT! UP!" a voice boomed from the stairs. I looked up to see Sora descending from the top of the staircase, and my jaw would have hit the floor if it weren't attached to my face. I would never have recognized it was him without that voice and those blue eyes looking down at me. He was wearing an extremely short blue dress that left little to the imagination, a white apron with frilly lace, white knee-high stockings, a blonde wig, and a delightful shade of red on his face, thoroughly embarrassed. I have never seen Sora look so… sexy… It was a dangerous thought, but damn, that whole outfit was dangerous. It took me nearly thirty seconds to catch my breath and hope to God I wasn't getting hard.

"Doesn't he look cute?" Kairi giggled. I opened my mouth to speak but stopped when Sora fixed me with a dark glare that would have made Maleficent shake in her shoes.

"Not a fucking word," he warned, pointing his finger at me. I played the innocent and pointed at myself as if to say 'Who me? Never!' and I grinned. The glare never left his face. "Kairi made me do it." And he left it at that, no room for arguing or further explanation. I looked at Kairi just in time to catch her winking at me. At least I think it was a wink. It could have been her blinking mascara out of her eye.

When Sora reached the bottom step, I noticed he was only an inch shorter than me when normally he was a good three inches shorter. I looked down and noticed he was wearing a pair of Mary Jane heels, making his legs look longer and shapely.

"Did you shave your legs?" I joked. Sora hissed warningly and raised his fist to strike me.

"Hey!" Kairi snapped. "None of that! You'll ruin your make-up!"

"Make-up?" I burst into laughter. True enough, I noticed a hint of blush and eye shadow on Sora's face, accentuated by a tinge of pink on his lips, mascara on his lashes, and eyeliner around his eyes. It made his eyes look even bluer than normal and for a moment, I stopped laughing and simply stared, despite the heated angry glare he was still giving me. He looked gorgeous and I hated to admit it because of the implications, but he looked so tempting as well. All I could think was no other guy could pull off this kind of beauty. His glare wavered for a second and I could have sworn I saw a flicker of something, like he was looking for approval, but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared and he was back to fuming.

"Let's get this show on the road," he muttered as he pushed by Kairi and me out the front door. It took me a few seconds to shake myself out of my stupor. His skirt was so short that I caught a glimpse of something frilly underneath, like a petticoat or fluffy bloomers. I quickly averted my gaze before I got too… excited.

Thank God it's cold outside.

We arrived shortly at Tidus' house where we could already hear the music pulsing from outside. His front lawn was decorated with carved pumpkins and Styrofoam tombstones. There were a few guys set up on his porch, dressed up as various athletes, having a few beers, and when they saw us approaching, they hooted and hollered at Kairi and Sora.

"Glad you ladies could make it," one guy said, standing and waving his arms in a grand gesture towards the front door. Kairi rolled her eyes at the attention, but Sora scowled, clenching his fist.

"Easy, there," I whispered in his ears. He visibly relaxed when he heard my voice and turned his head ever so slightly to the source, as if unconsciously trying to get closer to the sound or something. I took him by the arm and gave the jocks a warning glare, pretending that Sora was my girlfriend and they'd be making a big mistake if they tried anything on 'her'.

We went inside and took our coats off, dumping them in the messy front closet where dozens of other coats had been left. It was quite loud inside and the number of people roaming around made me instantly regret coming here at all, sexy Sora or no sexy Sora. I could imagine having a headache before long, even without drinking.

"Hey guys!" a voice called out. Selphie pushed through a few younger teens until she was standing in front of us. She was dressed up as a sexy soldier, wearing short camo shorts, a camo button-up blouse that was left unbuttoned revealing a black tank top underneath, with a military cap on her head. Her eyes lit up when she saw me. "Riku! You made it!"

"Hi Selphie," I said awkwardly. She looked me up and down, and then looked at Sora and Kairi.

"Sora, is that you?" she laughed, covering her mouth in shock and delight. Sora groaned and nodded reluctantly. "What are you all supposed to be?"

"We're from Wonderland!" Kairi piped up. "Sora's the princess Alice, I'm the enigmatic cat companion Cheshire Cat, and Riku's the Mad Hatter."

"Ooh," Selphie said, enunciating the word. It was clear she had no idea what Kairi was talking about, but she sounded genuinely interested. "And did you make that up? It's really cool!" Kairi nodded easily, taking credit for making up the story. It was far simpler to say it was a work of fiction than to explain the concept of another world existing where giant rabbits ran around proclaiming how late they were and how crazy people celebrated their un-birthdays.

Soon, Tidus was making his way through the crowd to make his greetings. He stopped when he spotted Sora, whistling loudly.

"Looking hot," he joked as he nudged Sora in the ribs with his elbow. Sora hissed disapprovingly. "What's the theme here?" Kairi re-explained the idea behind our costumes. "Cool, cool. Riku, man, it's good to see you. I was kinda worried you wouldn't show. Hey, grab a beer and make yourself at home." He clapped me on the shoulder and went off to make sure the rest of his guests were doing okay. As he left, he shouted over his shoulder, "If I don't see drinks in your hands when I get back, I'm bouncing you!" I smiled while Kairi giggled and Sora sighed, trying his best to loosen up and make the best of his revealing outfit.

"Ladies, shall we?" I said, offering my arms to my two companions. Kairi, took my arm, and surprisingly, so did Sora without complaint or scowling. I led them to the kitchen with Selphie trailing behind us, engaging in a conversation with someone I didn't recognize. Wakka was in the kitchen manning the beer keg. He smiled goofily at our costumes, giving a catcall.

"Hot stuff, coming through, ya!" he cheered. Sora sighed and pretended to fan himself, batting his eyelashes in an exaggerated way. He was starting to fall into the role a little more now. "Three beers, coming up!" He poured some beer into three red plastic cups and passed them out. I looked over my shoulder and noticed Selphie already had one. Everyone around had a drink of some kind. I felt the peer pressure creeping up on me and figured one sip wouldn't hurt. As long as I kept this cup with me with at least half the beer in it, Tidus would leave me alone.

Just as I was about to take a sip, Kairi raised her cup to Sora and I. "A toast," she said quietly to us. "To adventures past and to new ones yet to come." I smiled at her toast and nodded, holding my cup up. Sora raised his and we tapped them all together and took sips in unison. It tasted bitter on my tongue but went down smoothly. I forced my brain to think it was ginger ale just so the aftertaste wouldn't bother me. When I looked up, I saw Sora still gulping at his drink.

"It's gonna take a lot more booze than that to forget you're wearing a dress, Sora," I joked. He flipped me off while still forcing the alcohol down his throat. Wakka made an impressed noise when Sora presented his empty cup.

"We got a champ drinker here, ya!" he bellowed happily, refilling Sora's empty cup.

"I may look like a princess," Sora declared loudly. "But I don't drink like one!" Everyone around chuckled and I grinned while I nursed another sip from my beer.

We wandered into the living room where the music was the loudest. It was a song I didn't know, but then again, I hadn't been around for a while, so I wasn't familiar with what would be considered popular modern music. There were at least a dozen teens dancing and grinding in the centre of the room. Two couples occupied the couch, making out with their respective partners. On the TV, a horror movie was playing but no one was watching it.

I decided I'd find a nice quiet corner where I could avoid conversations and interactions, but Kairi would have none of it. She pulled Sora and I out to where the others were dancing and shook us into some semblance of a dance. On more than one occasion, I was almost sure she was trying to push me into Sora, but she'd always giggle an apology and shrug. I took a moment to look around at what other people were doing. There were a variety of costumes around me ranging from vampires to fairies to sexy versions of anything under the sun. Inevitably, my attention was drawn to Sora, in that impeccably short dress, his hips and torso moving in a hypnotic way. I had no idea he knew how to dance.

"Hi Riku," said a voice. I turned around and saw Rinoa from my History class. She was smiling sweetly at me with her hands clasped in front of her. She was wearing a white dress with little angel wings sticking out the back and a fluffy gold halo sitting on her head. I smiled back to be polite.

"Nice angel costume," I said. I noticed Sora beside me stopped moving. Rinoa smiled shyly and made a quick turn.

"I threw it together at the last minute. The wings and halo were on sale, but the dress is mine. I wore it for my brother's wedding last fall."

"It's cute," I offered. It was cute in the sense that she didn't look like any of the slutty girls around her. Rinoa beamed at the compliment.

"You, uh, you wanna dance?" She held up one finger. "Just one dance, I promise." I considered it briefly. Kairi _did_ say to try easing back into being a normal teenager. But what was normal about me? I wield a Keyblade representing the twilight in my heart, half dark, half light. I have a sinister Heartless residing in the bottom of my heart that could repossess me if I'm not careful. I hardly think it's that easy to pretend I'm normal.

"Sure," I finally said, taking Rinoa's hand. Her smile widened and she followed me to the centre of the room. I swear I felt Sora's eyes on the back of my head as I left.

After leaving my party cup on the coffee table, Rinoa and I fumbled for a few seconds as we found a comfortable position for dancing and slowly picked up the rhythm of the song playing. Another tune I wasn't familiar with, but she seemed to know it and picked up the rhythm easily, sliding her hands down my sides and getting rather close. I did my best to not look uncomfortable. Sure, she seemed like a nice girl, but being intimate with girls was like being intimate with my sister – it was just wrong in my mind. I humoured her and played along, placing my hands on her hips and swaying to the music. She grinned and put her hands on my chest, leaning forward. Oh jeez, not good.

"I like your top hat," she whispered. I was rather amazed I could hear her over the music. "Are you a Victorian nobleman?" I chuckled. Somehow it came back to History class. She was the top in our class and knew just about everything there was to know about history from the dawn of time to now.

"Yeah, sorta." I guess the Mad Hatter was a Victorian, but certainly not a nobleman. The beat of the music quickened and Rinoa's swaying sped up. She took my hands in hers and spun herself around so her back was to me but my arms were criss-crossed over her torso, and she pressed her back against my chest. Okay, things were starting to get a little out of hand. I'm not an idiot. I could tell she was coming on to me. There was nothing worse than leading a girl on, so I subtly pulled away and let go of her hands.

"That was two songs," I said quietly in her ear, keeping it light and friendly. There, Kairi, I'm being nice. I'm trying to be a normal teen. Rinoa turned around to face me and nodded happily. It looked like she was expecting a little something more, but I wasn't going to give her anything. "I better check on Sora." I'm not sure why that was the first thing my brain thought to say. I could've said I needed to check on both Sora _and _Kairi, but instead, I just said Sora. As I turned to leave Rinoa, I saw him on the other side of the room, his eyes still trained on me. We locked eyes for a split second, but he turned away and took a long drink from his cup. Suddenly, I felt guilty and I didn't know why.

I wandered up to Sora, playing casual. "What's up?" I asked, grabbing my cup from the coffee table. At least I think it was my cup. It's not like it mattered since I wasn't actually going to be drinking out of it. Sora regarded me with a blank expression before he threw on a rather cheap smile.

"Nothing!" he said, the smile never quite reaching his eyes. "It's this wig. It's irritating my scalp." I smiled sympathetically.

"So how'd Kairi get you in that thing anyway? Is she blackmailing you?" The smile dropped off his face and he punched me in the arm. "Oh, so she _is _blackmailing you! What's she know that I don't?"

"She's not blackmailing me," he grumbled sourly. "I made a promise to do a matching costume with her a month ago and this is what she came up with." Ah, so the truth comes out. Sora never breaks a promise if he can't help it. I decided to leave well enough alone and stopped pestering him about the dress. I certainly wasn't complaining.

"Drinking game!" someone shouted from the kitchen. "Fall in, troops!" I looked over to see Tidus corralling anyone he could into the kitchen. Sora grinned mischievously and gave me a look that said 'Let's do it!' I shook my head in protest, but he was already dragging me to the kitchen with the rest. Tidus was explaining what was going on. "Okay, so here's what we're doing." He side-stepped and behind him was a large bucket of apples floating in water. "We're apple-bobbing! You have twenty seconds to grab an apple or you do a shot. Line up!"

A make-shift line formed in front of the bucket and the person at the front of the line, Wakka, was already dipping his face in the water and trying to fish out an apple. Tidus was timing it on his stop watch, counting down out loud. In the last ten seconds, the assembled group began a countdown, but Wakka had yet to retrieve an apple.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" The crowd burst into laughter when Wakka emerged from the bucket dripping wet and apple-less.

"It's harder than it looks!" he laughed, towelling off and getting a shot glass off the table. Tidus poured a brown coloured liquid, which Wakka snapped back effortlessly. He made a face and quickly took a swig of his cola.

The next person up was Selphie. She tied her hair back, took off her green hat, and launched into the tub, twisting her head back and forth trying to catch an elusive apple. Every three seconds, she'd come up for air but wouldn't have an apple in her mouth. She was giggling madly, probably making it harder for her to concentrate and grab an apple. At the end of the countdown, she came up and laughed merrily, taking the offered shot glass.

"It really is hard!" she said, pouting in a joking way. Suddenly my stomach was doing back flips and I didn't want to participate in this stupid drinking game. How was anyone supposed to win at this game? I wasn't in the mood to make a fool of myself and be forced to drink, so I turned to exit the kitchen. Kairi appeared out of nowhere and pushed me back in line next to Sora.

"And just where do you think you're going, mister?" she asked. I gave her a cool smile that said 'You little sneak'. She shot back an innocent look, like she had no idea that she was putting me in a tough situation but in reality, she was well aware.

The line moved and Sora was up next. He leaned forward to dunk his head but stopped when the blonde hair of his wig fell forward and obscured his vision. He used one hand to try holding back the strands, but I could tell he was having trouble.

"Hey, let me get that for you," I offered, stepping forward to hold his hair back. He smiled gratefully at me, clearly not used to dealing with long hair like I was. My fingers shook a little as I brushed them against the back of his neck, getting a firm grip on the locks. He seemed to stiffen, then relaxed, and then leaned forward to try bobbing for an apple with both hands firmly on the counter. The way he was bent over gave me a full view up his skirt and although I couldn't see anything except layers of white tulle and cotton ruffles, it was still enough of a view to make me suppress a groan. I watched intently as his head bobbed around for a few seconds, surfacing every now and then for air. Suddenly I felt very nervous and aroused as I imagined him doing that to me. I could see his tongue darting out to latch onto an apple but they were floating out of his reach. It was so suggestive! I desperately tried to imagine Xemnas in a prom dress to keep my thoughts from getting too dirty. Oh God, Xemnas in a prom dress? Jesus Christ, augh!

"Time's up!" Tidus called, clicking his watch. Sora emerged from the bucket with an apple in his mouth. The teens around us let out triumphant cheers. I breathed a sigh of relief, letting go of Sora's hair and backing away a safe distance. Sora pulled the apple from his mouth and took a bite, grinning proudly. "Riku, your turn!" A hush came over the crowd and I couldn't help but feel like all of their eyes were burning my skin. I turned around and faced the bucket, eying the apples with disdain. I hoped I'd have good luck like Sora did.

"I'll hold your hair back if you like," Sora said, still standing next to me. He removed my hat and then carefully ran his fingers through my hair until he had a grip and gently pulled it all back out of my face. I almost started purring, savouring the feeling of his fingers through my hair, but the sensation was gone and I reminded myself that I was standing in a crowded room with all eyes on me. I took a deep breath and put my head down, thankful that no one could see how red my face had turned. I moved around in the water, nosing at an apple until I had it cornered. I could barely hear the voices around me counting down. I had five seconds left to get this apple. In a quick movement, I forced the apple down to the bottom of the bottom of the bucket where it had nowhere else to go and I sunk my teeth into the skin. I pulled up just as Tidus shouted, "Time's up!"

I presented the apple to the blond and my peers, earning a collective cheer and a few claps on the back. Sora chuckled as he passed me a towel to dry off while I took the apple out of my mouth and set it on the counter.

"Nice work," he said as he used a napkin to get the water droplets off my forehead. "You really know how to work your mouth." He laughed even harder at the blush that spread across my face. I can't believe he just said that.

"Aw, Sora!" Kairi called as she approached. "You ruined your make-up! I need to fix it!" Sora gave me a pleading look, but I merely shrugged. Kairi latched onto his arm and dragged him away to the bathroom where she could beautify him again. I laughed heartily, at the same time thankful for a moment to recuperate. Oh damn, I was gonna need a cold shower after this night was done. I was going to need more than a shower; I'd need a freezing waterfall to settle down.

Why the hell would Kairi put Sora in such a tempting dress anyway? Worst idea for a costume. Ever!

*

A/N: Chapter 1 is done! Originally, this was going to be a one-shot, but when I finished writing it, it was over 12,000 words long, so I split it up into two chapters to save people's brains when they read it. The second chapter is on its way. I wanna thank my lovely beta-readers, CloudofLeon, Kishira-sama, and La-fee-de-morte. This story was a complete mess before they came along. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **You know the drill with disclaimers. The very fact that FFnet exists and hasn't been sued collectively yet is solid proof that I don't need to explain how I _don't_ own Kingdom Hearts. Yet. ;) This story contains vulgar language, boy/boy situations, smut, costumes, candy, and a non-bitchy Kairi. Originally, this story was one giant-ass chapter, but I figured there's not many out there with an attention span to read a 12,000 word one-shot in one sitting, so I split it up into two chapters. Plus, I like building suspense. :D Enjoy!

**Night of Wonder**

Chapter 2

When Sora and Kairi returned ten minutes later, we made our way back to the living room. I was unsure what we should be doing. I didn't want to dance, I didn't know what to talk about with other people outside my close group of friends, and I didn't want to drink. As I popped a bit of Halloween candy in my mouth, I thought to myself, 'I guess parties aren't my scene.'

"Don't look so miserable," Kairi said, nudging me. "Let's go downstairs! They're about to start a game of Nightmare!" Sora and I exchanged looks.

"I guess so…" he said, following Kairi. As he passed by me, I noticed his party cup was refilled. He was really getting into this whole drinking thing. Kairi led us downstairs to the finished basement where a group of kids I didn't know very well were setting up a board game with gravestone motifs.

"Yay, more players!" said a happy voice. I glanced at the guy in question as I struggled to put a name to his face. He had a strange tattoo on the side of his face and a red cape on his shoulder. When he smiled at us, I saw a pair of vampire fangs protruding out. I think I had math with this guy in grade nine.

"Zell?" I said, hoping I wasn't wrong. He grinned and waved us over. I relaxed at having his name correct.

"We're about to start playing," he explained. "Here, write your biggest fear on this slip of paper and put it in the centre of the board." He began explaining the rules to the game. Apparently there would be a video playing at the same time and the guy on the screen would be telling us what to do and when. We had to keep track of the time on the video because there was only one hour in the game and certain cards had events that corresponded to the time. I was already finding it confusing to keep track of.

Zell popped the video in the player and it started up. A man in a cheesy black cloak appeared on the screen and began babbling about how he was the Gatekeeper and how this was 'his game'. We had to answer "Yes my Gatekeeper" whenever he called upon us and if we didn't, he'd 'banish' us to a black hole spot on the board where we couldn't play the game until he released us. That was fine by me – I couldn't care less if I spent the entire game in the black hole. This game was lame. But Sora and Kairi seemed to be enjoying it.

I took a moment to look around at my opponents. There was a younger girl who I'd seen before on the junior Blitzball team. Her name was Rydia and she was dressed like a mermaid for Halloween, decorating her naturally green hair with seashells and beads, wearing a matching green bikini and fins. Sitting beside her was a girl in my grade, long blonde hair cascading down her back and a crown on her head. I recognized her as Rosa Farrell. She was dressed as a sort of warrior princess.

"Riku, it's your turn," Kairi said from beside me, handing me the dice. I gave it a half-hearted toss and it landed on three, so I moved my piece three spots over. It was labelled 'Time', so I got a Time card from the deck. My card said 'At 35:25, scream loudly. Collect a Key for every person you scare.' I rolled my eyes. There was no way I was gonna scream in front of all my friends and a bunch of strangers.

It was deathly quiet in the first few minutes of the game. The timer on the TV was counting down steadily. We got about three turns in before there was a sudden loud noise from the TV as the Gatekeeper reappeared shouting "STOP!" Rydia, Kairi, and Zell screamed in fright. I froze when I felt Sora's hand latch on to mine. As the Gatekeeper spoke, I stole a look in Sora's direction, but he didn't seem to notice he was holding on to me. His attention was on the TV screen. When the Gatekeeper faded back into the darkness and the timer reappeared, Sora finally looked at his hand and then my face. He laughed nervously and retracted his hand, looking away embarrassed.

The next time the Gatekeeper appeared, there was the same amount of fanfare, only this time, Kairi and Rydia were the only ones who screamed in fear and then dissolved into giggles. Sora had jumped and shifted a little closer to me, but he was quicker on catching himself and shifted back to his spot. I was actually kinda hoping he'd grab my hand again, but as the Gatekeeper's visits increased, the fright-factor diminished and Sora stopped jumping.

20 minutes into the game, I couldn't help but notice that I was actually having fun. The Gatekeeper was funny and the tasks he'd assign were entertaining. I was given the title 'Old One' for being the oldest among us and I was forced to try rolling the dice the number of my age. It took three attempts, but I finally managed to roll enough times to add up the numbers to 17. I was rewarded with a Key.

30 minutes into the game, I was actually looking forward to scaring my opponents so I could get another Key. I was two away from having all my Keys and being able to go up the centre path to where I could win the whole game. Sora was in second place, a Key behind me. Figures. I grinned at the competitive feeling welling up inside me. I was not going to lose this game.

At exactly 32:25 on the timer, I let out a blood-curdling shout. Everyone jumped and fixed me with a questioning stare. I laughed heartily, pointing at them. "I got you all! I get all my Keys!" I showed them the card as I scooped up my remaining Keys. Kairi was the first to start laughing and Zell joined her a second later. Sora smirked and turned his nose up, as if saying 'Whatever, I wasn't scared.' But I knew he was totally freaked out.

Now all I had to do was reach the centre of the board, pick up a slip of paper with a fear written on it, and guess who it belonged to. It was harder than it looked. The next time the Gatekeeper showed up, I was banished to a black hole for forgetting to say 'Yes my Gatekeeper'. I growled at how close I was and how I had to start at the bottom of the ramp again. Sora was getting closer to catching up and Rosa wasn't far behind him.

With only ten minutes left in the game, things were starting to get more intense. The music between the Gatekeeper visits was getting increasingly more creepy and nerve-racking and the Gatekeeper was popping up more often, demanding fast rolls and quick decisions. I had been released from the black hole and moved quickly to roll and make it back to the centre ramp. Rosa and Sora now had all their keys and their pieces were ascending the ramp. We had to roll the exact number of spots between our piece and the centre spot in order to land on it, otherwise we overshoot the centre. There were five minutes left and the Gatekeeper's appearance was looking more and more ragged by the second.

Rolling the dice, I smiled as I got a five and moved my piece one spot away from the centre. If I rolled a one in my next turn, I would have a chance to win it all. Sora was three spots behind me. The Gatekeeper insisted on his next visit that we all roll the dice and if we roll the number on our playing piece, we get a free turn. I didn't roll my number, but it didn't matter. After Zell and Kairi took their free turns, it was back to my turn. I rolled a two. Cursing, I left my piece where it was, having over-shot the centre and bouncing back out, so there was no point in moving at all. Sora rolled next and got a four. He let out a loud laugh and moved his piece into the centre, drawing the first slip of paper off the top. He read it carefully and looked up at us. There was only 30 seconds left in the game and he was just staring.

"C'mon, Sora!" Kairi urged. "Guess! What is it?" He paused and looked directly at me.

"It's Riku's fear," he said quietly. He wasn't guessing. I stared back as he passed me the slip of paper. It said 'The Darkness' on it. I looked back at Sora. He wasn't smiling anymore. Zell had stopped the tape, declared Sora the winner and proceeded to clean up the board game. It was very quiet. No one really understood what the problem was, but they could tell a tension had settled in somewhere and they wanted to make themselves scarce. Rydia and Rosa excused themselves, retreating back to the liveliness of the party on the main floor. When Zell finished cleaning, he left as well.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Sora leaned forward and hugged me, as if he thought he could make all the bad things go away with a simple embrace. Kairi smiled at the scene gently and slipped out of the room to give us some privacy. I swallowed thickly. Sora was still hugging me.

"I had no idea you were still afraid of the dark," he said in my ear. "Why didn't you tell me?" I was speechless by his tenderness. Then I felt a little ashamed. Didn't I tell him before that I still feared the darkness taking me? When was the last time we had a heart-to-heart talk? I wondered vaguely what he was afraid of, if anything.

"I dunno..." I whispered. "I guess… I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" He sounded almost offended as he pulled away from me to look me in the eye. "Everything is a big deal! You have to let me know when things are bothering you! How else am I supposed to help you?" I fidgeted uneasily.

"You can't help me with everything. This is something I have to deal with on my own." Oh how typical of me to push Sora's help away. Sometimes I want to strangle myself for being so dramatic. I shook my head, as if it would help clear away the negativity. "I mean…if I need your help, I'll ask, okay?" I offered him a smile, taking his hand to show I meant it, and I add, "I'd like that." He smiled brightly and squeezed my hand.

"Sure. I'm always here for you." Then as an after-thought, he tacked on, "And Kairi too." It was almost like he didn't want it to seem _too_ personal, like he didn't want me to think romantic thoughts. I felt my heart drop a little but I maintained my smile.

Out of curiosity, I grabbed the remaining slips of paper off the table next to the board game box and I read them aloud. "'Bats'? I bet that's either Rydia or Kairi's fear." The next one made me chuckle. "'Choking'."

"Sounds like Zell." Sora laughed.

"'Centipedes'." I cringed. I wasn't afraid of them, but they certainly weren't my first pick of a pet. "Huh. 'Losing true love'." I looked up at him to see if he'd react, but he stared at me blankly. So that wasn't his fear. The last one, though, I was certain was his. "'What lurks in the dark'." This time, Sora reacted by shivering.

"Because we both know what lurks in the dark…" he whispered. There was a solemn silence in which Sora took another swig on his beer. The moment passed and he smiled again, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me to the stairs. "C'mon! Let's get back to the rest of the party! They're gonna put on Rocky Horror!" I sighed and allowed myself to be pulled along. Every time I think we're having a sweet moment, he always pulls back. Maybe he's aware of when things get too lovey-dovey and he's trying to avoid it. I should just stop trying so hard and be content with simply having him as a friend.

Upstairs, the music was off and the opening scene of Rocky Horror Picture Show was playing. There were ten people sitting around the living room shouting random phrases at the screen and laughing at each other's jokes. Sora disappeared to grab two chairs from the dining room and pulled them up next to Kairi.

"Sora, you're low," Wakka said when he walked by, referring to Sora's empty cup. "Let me give you a top-off." He poured half his bottle into Sora's cup. "Bottom's up, ya!" Sora raised his cup and nodded, taking a long sip. How many cups was that now? Three? Four? He seemed to notice me and broke into a wide goofy smile. It was like the scene in the basement never happened.

"Huh," I murmured to myself, turning to watch the movie. They were just starting up the musical number "Dammit Janet" and the crowd was chanting 'Slut!' every time Janet's name was mentioned. Sora and Kairi laughed at the different comments flying around. As far as I knew, they didn't know the 'regular' stuff that the audience is supposed to shout, but it was still enjoyable.

When the character Frank-N-Furter was introduced and began singing "Sweet Transvestite", several of our friends immediately turned to Sora and began cheering. He looked surprised at the attention before remembering that he was cross-dressing, and then he was on his feet, strutting back and forth across the living room in those Mary Janes, posing like a runway model. The crowd erupted into applause as Sora struggled to remember the lyrics to the song. Kairi hooted and hollered while I could only gape. He had no idea the affect he was having on me. I could only guess that the booze was really starting to hit him, because by the end of the song, he was in hysterics, barely able to keep a straight face, let alone walk straight.

By the middle of the movie, it became obvious to everyone that Sora was getting wasted. He had been disappearing frequently to get refills on his drink and on one occasion when he came back to sit down, he missed his chair all together, landing on his ass and breaking into laughter.

"Do I need to cut you off?" Tidus joked as he came around.

"Nah, man, I'm good, I'm good," Sora laughed, his speech somewhat slurred. He seemed to be struggling to keep himself upright. "It's just so great! Everything's so great! We're having fun, yeah?"

"Keep an eye on this one," Tidus informed me, patting me on the back. I saluted.

"You're so responsible, Riku!" Sora giggled. "You'll look after me!" He was hanging off my arm by now, overcome by a fit of giggles. Kairi was giggling too, watching on but not providing any sort of help. I smiled sarcastically at her and gave her the finger. That only made her giggles worse.

By the time the movie was over, Sora was so far gone that I had to take his party cup away and pass it off to someone else. Sora whined and pouted, weakly fighting me for the drink, but all I really had to do was hold his arms back. He tried twisting out of the hold, but it wasn't hard to keep him sedated. After a few failed attempts, he finally gave up and conceded defeat. I pretended to breathe on my fingernails and shine them on my shirt.

"That's a good princess," I said in my best sultry voice. Sora puckered his lips and stuck his tongue at me. Damn that was hot, he had no freaking idea. I was overcome by the incredible urge to grab him by the waist and press him against the nearest wall. Just as my thoughts were starting to get progressively dirtier, I was pulled into the kitchen by Selphie.

"Do a shot with me!" she said, holding up a bottle of rum. I looked over my shoulder to see if Sora was still being a good boy and staying put. He appeared to be engaged in a serious conversation with Kairi, but the redhead was merely laughing at his attempts at seriousness and was shaking her head. I turned back to Selphie and accepted the offered shot glass. Well, one shot couldn't hurt. I'd been putting it off all night and now it was past midnight and I wasn't even buzzed. She clinked her glass against mine and waited for me to put the shot glass against my lips. I threw my head back and swallowed the putrid liquid in one gulp, not giving it a chance to touch my tongue, but holy hell, it burned going down.

"Chase it with this," Wakka said, appearing next to me with a Caesar cocktail. I took a quick sip and the burning faded. "Taste good, ya?" I nodded appreciatively. We may not talk much anymore, but they were still my friends and I didn't feel as uncomfortable in their presence as I did with others.

"So how're classes treating you?" Selphie asked as she chewed on a bit of taffy.

"Not bad," I replied. "I had a lot of catching up to do." Selphie nodded as if she wanted me to elaborate on something, but I wasn't sure what else she wanted to hear. High school is so boring compared to what I was doing off-world.

"Yeah, about that…" And suddenly it was crystal clear why she was asking about my classes. It's what she wasn't saying. What she was about to say. "Where were you all winter…?" And I'm right yet again. Everyone wants to know where I ran away to and what I was doing while I was gone. I simply wasn't going to tell them. They'd think I was lying or that I was crazy and I'm not in the mood to deal with that kind of crap.

"I was visiting the mainland, backpacking," I said, stirring my drink with the piece of celery left in it. That was the cover story I gave everyone, even my parents. They weren't happy about me being missing, but they were happy to have me back and they were willing to accept my half-ass story.

Selphie made an elongated 'wow' noise. "Really? That's so cool! I wish I could go travelling! How did your parents take it? What was it like? Where did you go?" I seemed to have attracted a few others interested in knowing what I'd been up to and it made me squirm a little on the spot as I frantically thought up a good story to tell. Most of these guys were drunk already, so it was unlikely they'd remember anything I told them, and even if they did, the gossip would convolute the original story into something way cooler than whatever I could possibly come up with.

"Oh my parents were cool with it. I took the ferry over to the main dock and took a bus to Fate City where I stayed in a hostel." Hey, this is pretty easy, I thought to myself. Lying to acquaintances. "Then I went to Providence and visited the Serendipity Monument. I met an elderly couple there and they bought me lunch for taking their picture in front of the Lucky Memorial."

"Wow…" said a series of voices around me. I had quite an audience around me at this point. I grinned, feeling a little like my old cocky self once more.

"Yeah, it was pretty sweet. I worked at a few shops along the way to keep my cash flow going. There are some really nice people out there who would offer me room and board in exchange for a few hours watching their shop or selling their stuff." I pulled the pocket watch from my breast pocket and checked the time. Technically, Sora and I had curfew. As far as my parents knew, I was supposed to be at Sora's place watching movies and if I wasn't home by 1am, they were going to call over there to check if I was staying the night. I decided to wrap up my story. "So after a few months, I decided to call it quits and come back home. Money was running a bit low and I was feeling homesick. I missed my mom's home-cooking." The girls in the group cooed at that, which was the effect I was aiming for. "Anyway, I better go see what my lightweight best friend is up to. I'll talk with you later, Selphie."

"Okay…" she said, in a sort of daze, as if my story had her mesmerized. "See ya, Riku." There was more than one girl swooning over me at this point.

I marched back out to the living room. I'd never seen Sora so intoxicated before. We'd been to a few gatherings before where alcohol was involved, like back at the beginning of the summer when Selphie had used her mom's ID to buy a bottle of peach schnapps and we all went down to the beach to celebrate the end of school. Wakka and Tidus spent the evening throwing stones in the ocean and Sora, Kairi, and I had curled up together under a blanket and listened to the sounds of the waves hitting the beach. It had only been a few weeks since Sora and I had returned, so we were still trying to ease back into the routine of school and hanging out, still trying to get used to the idea of being home.

By the time I reached the couch that Sora and Kairi were sitting on, the rum was finally hitting me and I was stumbling a little. The room wasn't spinning yet, but I knew a few more shots of that stuff and I'd be done. I collapsed next to Sora and listened contently as the idle chatter continued uninterrupted. It sounded like Sora was trying to convince Kairi that Jell-o was better than pudding. I decided to try throwing a wrench in their debate by stating that brownies were the superior dessert. They exploded at me with various nonsensical arguments that made me burst out laughing.

After a few minutes, I decided it was time to hit the road. I stood up uneasily, swaying on my feet before I grabbed Sora and Kairi's hands.

"We gotta get going," I said. Sora groaned in disappointment.

"But the party's really getting started!" he complained. I looked around. Half the teens were gone and the ones who were still here looked like they were on the verge of passing out.

"C'mon Sora, your mom would kill me if she knew you were out this late and I did nothing to stop it." The thought of his mother made him stand up quickly but he promptly began staggering as he was hit by a head rush. Kairi followed suit a second later and we went around saying our goodbyes, hoping to find Tidus to thank him for throwing such a great party. We found him in the dining room with Wakka, both of them passed out with five shot glasses between them and an empty bottle of Fireball whiskey. Oh well, they'll be feeling that in the morning.

In the kitchen, Sora grabbed a fist full of mini chocolate bars and unwrapped one to munch on while we waved to Selphie and her friends. We left the house and walked down the empty quiet streets towards our own places. First we walked Kairi back to her place. Her porch light was left on for her, but everyone in her house looked asleep. Kairi turned before walking through her door and she planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks for coming out!" she said. "And thanks for dressing up with us!" I tipped my top hat to her. She then planted a kiss on Sora's cheek and whispered something in his ear so only he could hear. He seemed to grow red but it was hard to tell in the poor lighting. "G'night guys! See you tomorrow!" Yeah, assuming Sora doesn't have a wicked hangover. We waved and left her house.

The stillness of the crisp outdoors gave me some time to think about the evening. Did I have fun? Admittedly, yes. Did Sora look hot? A thousand times yes. Does this mean I'm gay? Probably. But when I really thought about it, there weren't any other guys at the party that were even remotely good-looking by my standards, so maybe I wasn't gay. Besides, Sora was dressed as a _girl_, meaning maybe I'm still interested in girls. Yeah right, girls who look like Sora.

"I'm sleepy, Riku…" Sora murmured, staggering into me and jostling me out of my thoughts. "Can I have a piggy-back ride?" A blush crept up my cheeks, unnoticed by my companion as I imagined the intimacy of having him on my back, hugging me close. Sure, I could have told him to walk his own ass home, but instead, I stopped walking and crouched low so he could hop up. I felt him stumble slightly before he crawled on my back with his arms around my neck and his legs wrapped around my torso. My breathing hitched. I quickly told myself, 'Don't think dirty thoughts, don't think dirty thoughts!'

My house was closer to Kairi's than Sora's place, so I figured it'd be fine for him to crash at my place tonight. I wasn't in the mood to carry him all the way to his place and then go home all by myself, and I certainly didn't trust him to walk himself home in his state, especially with the way he was dressed. It would be fine. My parents were used to him showing up for impromptu sleepovers.

We stumbled in the front door of my house, trying our best to be very quiet and failing quite miserably. At least, I was doing my best to be quiet. Sora was fizzing with suppressed giggles as he struggled to get off his Mary Janes. I took a minute to think where'd I'd put him for the night where he was likely to do the least amount of damage to himself.

Technically, we were located on a landing between the basement and the main level. My house's living room was a floor above us and above that one was where the bedrooms were. There was no way I'd be able to get Sora up all those stairs without him stumbling backwards down the stairs or making so much noise that it'd wake my parents. They had no idea I went to a kegger party. Sora's intoxication was a dead giveaway that we weren't just hanging out at his place watching movies like I told them I would be. The last thing I needed was to be interrogated about where I actually went.

So that left only one option: the basement. Very carefully, I carried Sora towards the stairs leading downstairs. The basement was finished with carpets and furniture, including a cot for when guests stayed over, so I wasn't too worried about him being uncomfortable. As soon as I descended the first step, I felt his arms tense around my neck.

"Why're we going down…?" he mumbled, hanging onto me like a lifeline.

"'Cuz that's where guests sleep, remember?" I said. That wasn't entirely true. Sure, if anybody but Sora slept over, they stayed in the guest bed downstairs, but he always slept in my room whenever he stayed over. He didn't protest further, he simply allowed me to guide him down the stairs to the foot of the basement. I slouched down to let him off my back and turned back to the stairs. "Hang on a minute, I'll get you a glass of water." I didn't know a lot about alcohol, but I knew a few tricks to lessen a hangover, and one of them was to consume a whole cup of water to hydrate the brain. Sora waited patiently as I ascended the stairs to the kitchen.

As I turned on the facet and let it run for a minute to get the cold water going, I grabbed a cup from the cupboard. When I turned around, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw my mother standing the kitchen doorway wearing her house robe and her arms folded over her chest.

"Oh Jesus!" I hissed, gripping a spot over my heart. "You scared me!" Mom seemed a little puzzled.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Sora's place watching movies?" she asked.

"We called it quits and came back here," I said as casually as I could. Internally, I was praying she wouldn't go downstairs and find Sora drunk. She watched me for a few seconds while I filled the cup with water.

"Okay, sweetie, good night." She turned to go back to her room.

"Night, mom." I released a sigh of relief and went back into the basement where Sora was sitting on the edge of the bed. I passed him the cup of water. "Drink that whole thing. Try and sober up." I messed with his hair and turned to leave but stopped when he grabbed my arm. I paused, turning to look at him. He was giving me a strange look, like he wanted to say something that was on the tip of his tongue but he was keeping it in check. He stood up, looked down and turned around slowly.

"Could…" he whispered, reaching awkwardly around his back. "Could you unzip me? I can't reach…" I had to take a second to wrap my head around what he just asked. It took another second for me to react, reaching forward with trembling hands to the zipper in the centre of his back. I tried my hardest not to think of inappropriate thoughts as I brushed back the synthetic fibres of his blonde wig out of the way, my fingers brushing against the smooth skin of his neck. I felt him quiver. Maybe it was a little too chilly in the basement. I'd have to remind myself to turn the thermostat on when I got upstairs.

This was a simple task, not at all sexual, I told myself. But if that was the case, then why was I feeling so warm? Why was I reacting this way? My fingers gripped the zipper pull tab and with careful precision, I began tugging the zipper down. The fabric of his costume split down the centre, revealing lightly tanned bare skin beneath that my fingers were aching to touch and caress. When the zipper head reached the bottom of the teeth, I was trying very hard to get my breathing under control.

"Good night, Sora," I said, turning to leave again. And once again, Sora stopped me with one hand on my arm. I turned to look at him and he had the same expression on his face as before, only it was more intense. He was chewing on his bottom lip intently and all I could imagine was my own lips working on his. If I didn't get out of there soon, I was bound to do something stupid.

He stepped closer to me, his hand still on my arm, and he gazed at me intently before he leaned in, hovering his face in front of mine. My breath caught in surprise when I felt his warm lips cover mine as his free hand slipped around my neck, pulling me in. I admit, I flinched when his lips touched me, but it was only because I thought he might've made a mistake and tripped into my face, but once I was sure he meant to do that, I kissed him back with equal fervour. And then my blood ran cold as I remembered that he's only drunk and that's why he's doing this. I reluctantly pushed him back and my heart nearly broke at the devastated look he gave me.

"You're drunk," I stated. My heart was racing so quickly, I'm amazed I managed to say that much without dropping to the ground. Sora's eyes lit up.

"No I'm not!" he said excitedly, all traces of his slurred speech gone. "I only had one drink at the beginning of the night! I'm not drunk!" I grew confused, shaking my head.

"I saw you drinking all night! You had like five beers!"

"I was only pretending. I'd fake all my sips and dump the beer in other people's cups." His eyes were pleading with me to believe him, and I really wanted to believe that he was completely sober and our kiss wasn't just a drunken experiment, but something wasn't adding up.

"Why would you fake being drunk?" I asked. Sora looked away, slightly ashamed.

"Well at first, it was so people would think I was actually drinking and they'd leave me alone. But then I thought… I could get away with kissing you and gauging your reaction if you thought I was drunk. If you pulled out of the kiss, I could blame it on the beer, but if you kissed me back…" He looked back at my face. "Then I'd know you like me back and I'd tell you the truth."

"Oh…" Admittedly, it was a good plan. I was rather surprised he came up with it, but somehow, I could picture Kairi having some part in this, the way she purposely designed his costume to be so revealing, how she keep pushing me closer to him, how she kept whispering things to him, like she was making suggestions to help him get me.

Now that I knew he was in fact quite sober, I felt no guilt when I leaned in to initiate another kiss. I cupped his face and touched my lips against his gently. He sighed happily into the kiss and pressed his body against me, wrapping his arms around me. I groaned against his mouth at the contact, very much aware now just how hard I had grown over the last few minutes. I backed away just enough so I could pull the blonde wig off Sora's head and toss it on the dresser nearby. I ran my fingers through his chocolate brown locks, spiking them back up to their usual height. Finally, after an entire evening of sexual tension and that damn sexy costume of his teasing me all night, I could finally release the tension.

Our slow tentative kissing session picked up speed and grew hotter. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, savouring the sweet taste of his strawberry lip gloss. He moaned quietly into the kiss and opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to counter mine. They battled for a few seconds, swirling and dancing around each other, pressing and tasting each other's flavours. He tasted like the chocolate he had eaten earlier, so sweet and rich. I left his lips and took up a spot on his neck, licking and pressing my lips wherever I could. He tilted his head back, moaning softly and wrapping his arms tightly around my head. His fingers threaded through my hair and if I could have purred like a cat at that moment, I would have.

I gasped when I felt one of his hands wander down my back and grab my ass, massaging it with slow ministrations. If I wasn't hard before, I was now. I instinctively pulled him closer, pressing his hips against mine in a primitive need for contact or some kind of friction. My heart rate increased when I felt a bulge pressing through the thin fabric of his dress. He wanted this. Next thing I knew, he was pulling me to the bed, shoving me down on the mattress in a thump and collapsing on top of me. His legs were on either side of my upper thighs. Damn, he wanted this _bad_! My hands roamed up his legs, passed the knee-high stockings he was still wearing, stroking the exposed skin along the back of his thighs leading to his ass. That damn petticoat or bloomers or whatever the fuck they are were in the way of me gripping real flesh there, so I settled for spot just below the hem of his petticoat, kneading the skin tenderly.

He leaned forward, resting his hands on either side of my head and pressed a kiss to my lips. He rolled his hips a certain way, bringing our crotches together. I gasped and moaned, lifting my hips to get more contact. It was frustrating because there were so many layers of clothes separating us and I could sense that Sora was feeling the same way. He sat up and reach down under the skirt of his dress, pulling at what I could now see were actually bloomer shorts. He sat up a little higher as I helped him pull down the accursed undergarment one sexy leg at a time and tossed it aside. My breathing grew ragged now. Under that blue skirt and white apron, he was naked. With shaking hands, I reached under the skirt and cupped his bare ass. He moaned, leaning forward once more. Growing bolder, I used one hand to massage the skin of his inner thigh, creeping higher and higher until I could feel something so warm pulsating next to my hand. He was gasping now, trying his best to be quiet and still, waiting to see what I would do.

In one fluid move, I turned my hand and gripped the pulsing, hardened flesh one finger at a time and gave it an experimental tug. Sora yelped in pleasure loudly and bit his lip to suppress the rest. I was very glad I decided to take him to the basement 'cuz that would have woken my parents for sure if we were upstairs on the bedroom level. I tugged again and this time, he was better at keeping his moans quiet, but his hips had grown anxious from waiting and started thrusting into my hand. I groaned at the friction, feeling it through my own body. Oh God, how I wanted him. I wanted him so badly.

I gripped his hips tightly and flipped him on his back. The look on his face was pure delight, like a kid waiting all year for Christmas and now he was finally getting his presents. I couldn't help but start laughing. Everything had been so serious up until this point, but there needed to be more than one kind of release and this was the first. He joined in a second later, not quite understanding what it was that he was laughing at but thoroughly enjoying the act. I pressed my forehead against his, kissing him a little slower this time. This was the boy who somehow had become a man without me noticing, the boy who admired me all our lives and now I admired him and his grace, his beauty, his charm. This was the boy who I crossed worlds to save and protect.

This was the boy who I loved with all my heart.

When the tender moment passed, the passion returned heavier than before and there was a frenzy to get my clothes off as quickly as possible. Sora fumbled with the belt buckle clumsily, undoing the top button on my pants and pulling down the zipper. He practically ripped my dress pants down in a hurry to get to his 'prize'. At the same time, I undid the buttons to my vest and dress shirt, pulling them off deliberately at a slow pace to drive Sora wild. As soon as the costume was off my skin and on the floor with his bloomers, his lips were kissing my collarbone while one hand rubbed up and down my chest and his other hand snaked its way between my legs and grabbed my dick. I arched into his touch, my body filled with intense pleasure. No one has ever touched me there before.

I rolled my hips carefully, afraid that if I moved too fast, Sora would feel awkward and not want to go any further. But when he started jerking me in a frantic way, I knew he was serious and he wasn't going to back down – he knew how badly I wanted this. I thrust into his hand, struggling to catch my breath at the same time. He rolled his thumb over the tip, catching some of the pre-cum and spreading it down the shaft for an easier glide. It felt amazing! It was like he knew exactly how to grip me to get maximum pleasure. Well duh, I thought to myself, he's a guy, of course he knows what he's doing.

Suddenly, I wanted to try more than making out and rubbing each other with our hands. I laid him down on the bed and rolled the hem of his dress up just enough so I could see his exposed manhood. Spreading his legs, I laid myself down between them, pausing a fraction of an inch away from our crotches actually touching. It was such strange feeling to feel the heat coming off in waves. He was giving me a pleading look.

"Riku…" he whispered, cupping my face and smiling. That smile made me melt inside. It told me so many things at once, but the most important of those things was 'What the fuck are you waiting for? Do it!' I settled down between his legs and pressed our bare hardened flesh together. We let out simultaneous cries of pleasure. I trembled as I rocked my hips against his, my dick throbbing with the need to release. Oh God, it felt incredible! His manhood was so hot and slick against mine and I was so hard, it was almost painful. My hands were on his thighs, giving me something to hold on to, something to help me keep my grip on reality. This whole experience was just so unreal. His arms were clinging tightly to my back, pulling my neck down where he could plant kisses. My hands stroked up and down his thighs, settling on the soft mounds of his toned ass. He responded by dragging his tongue along the side of my neck.

I gazed down at my lover, still dressed in that sexy costume, his face flushed red with exertion and passion. I could feel myself getting close, pressure building inside, and judging by Sora's laboured breathing, he was close too. I bucked my hips against his wildly, relishing the feel of his dick sliding around and the sound of his moans. He lifted his hips a little higher and wrapped his legs around my upper thighs just below my ass with his feet hooking together to get more connection between our bodies. I reached a hand up and stroked his face gently, planting a kiss on his lips. What finally threw me over the edge was Sora reaching around and giving my ass a tight squeeze as he whispered, "I love you" in my ear.

I made a strangled noise of pleasure as I came, spilling across his lower abdomen. He moaned, still thrusting against me until he came as well, adding to the sticky mess between our stomachs. For a full thirty seconds, I rode out my orgasm, shuddering hips and curling toes. Sora's thighs were clinging to me so tightly, his face scrunched up into a beautiful expression caught between pure bliss and a victory face, like he just won some contest we'd been keeping track of for years. The feelings faded to a pleasant afterglow and when he opened his eyes, all I saw was love.

Trembling, I collapsed half on him and half on a spot next to him. He was shaking with adrenaline still lingering from his orgasm. And God, that was an incredible climax. I don't think I've ever come like that before. Tiredly, I looked up and noticed we had just about ruined the pretty costume Kairi had made for Sora. But at that moment, I couldn't care less. I reached over the side of the bed and grabbed the discarded bloomers from the floor, using it to wipe off the mess from our stomachs and tossing it aside once more. Sora smiled sheepishly as he sat up, removing the blue dress completely from his body.

"There goes my deposit," he said with a laugh. I gave him a strange look coupled with a grin. "On the costume." Ah, I get it. I laughed out loud. We laid next to each other for a long time, just staring into each other's faces, basking in the serenity of the night.

"How long?" I asked suddenly out of the blue. Sora looked startled by the sound of my voice. I clarified, "How long have you known you loved me?"

"Since the day I sealed you in Kingdom Hearts," he replied evenly, like he had been waiting all his life to tell me that. "It was the single hardest thing I've ever had to do and I had to live with it for months thinking I doomed you to a life of oblivion and darkness." Then he smiled brightly. "But I didn't doom you at all. Here we are now, together at last." I grinned and kissed him gently.

"So here we are," I replied as I pulled the blanket over our naked bodies. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He snuggled up close to me and sighed contently as he nodded off into dreamland. "G'night, Sora, you sexy princess."

"Hey…" Sora made a half-assed attempt to swat my arm, but it came across as more of a gentle pat.

"I love you…"

As I lie here in bed next to Sora's warm, softly-breathing body, I can't help but think I'm the luckiest guy in the universe to have found my one true love. I don't wonder anymore how I got to this point in my life. Now I'm wondering how I can repay Kairi for convincing me to attend Tidus' Halloween party. More importantly, I have to thank her for somehow getting Sora to wear that sexy Alice costume.

Best idea for a costume ever.

*

A/N: Whew! Not too shabby, I hope! I'm getting a little more comfortable with writing sex scenes and I hope it shows in my writing style. What did you think? Leave me a review, good or bad!

I would like to thank my lovely beta-readers again for spotting all my silly mistakes: Kishira-sama, CloudofLeon, and La-fee-de-morte. Thanks guys! Without your encouraging support, I never would have had the balls to put this online.


End file.
